Shaun: Boy from U.S.A. or Pokèmon trainer?
by Shifter
Summary: Here is a story about a boy who falls asleep in his bed, and wakes up in the Pokèmon world. Chapter 1 is now up!! This is my first fanfic, so PLEASE R
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon. If I did I would be rich. But sadly I don't, so I'm not.  
  
Okay then, let's get on with the story.  
  
Introduction  
  
A boy is sitting in his bed writing a story. "Dumb writers block is now gone." He had writer's block for the longest time. "About half way though now." He yawned. He had been up all night. He looked at his watch. "Almost 5 am. Better get some sleep. I'll work some more on this fic tomorrow." The boy put the Pokèmon fanfic he had been writing aside, lays down, pulls his cover over him, and turns off the light. He slowly falls asleep thinking about what he should put in his story next.  
  
The next morning he wakes up to a strange voice calling to him.  
  
"Shaun, wake up! Breakfast is on the table!"  
  
Well? What do you think? I know it's short, but it will get longer, plus it's longer on Paper. Please review this fic, as it's my first one. So PLEASE, tell me what you think. I could really use some encouragement to keep writing. Thank you for reading it. 


	2. This isn't a dream?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon. I do not own the shirt Shaun pulled out from the drawer, well I do, but I don't(it's a Nike shirt, and I don't own Nike either). I do not own snes(this belongs to Nintendo), I do not own Sega(this belongs to, well, duh, figure it out). Alright, enough of this disclaimer stuff. Here's my story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Shaun, wake up! Breakfast is on the table!"  
  
Shaun sniffed the air to see what was for breakfast.  
  
`Bacon, pancakes, and hash browns.' He thought. `My favorite.'  
  
Then he heard something that sounded like a Pikachu. He looks up to see a Pikachu alarm clock going off. Shaun turns it off, lays his head back down and closes his eyes. All of a sudden he sits up really fast with a scared look on his face.  
  
Shaun did not have an alarm clock, let alone a Pikachu one. He slowly looked around the room and saw that it was not his room. The room was filled with Pokèmon stuff.  
  
Where was his snes, his sega, all his video games. His favorite game was gone, it was his treasure.  
  
"Shaun Michael! Get Down Here Right NOW!" The voice called again.  
  
"Coming!" Was Shaun's response. He walked down stairs where he saw a lady.  
  
"Good Morning." He said to the lady.  
  
"Morning." She said back. "What? No hug for your dear sweet mother dearest who was so kind to have cooked you breakfast on your big day?"  
  
"Sorry mom." He said as he gave her a hug. "It smells great."  
  
This was not the mom he had known. But he went along with it anyway. He sat down and tasted it.  
  
"Mmmmm, it tastes better then it smells,"  
  
"Thank you dear." Said his `mom`. She was a little shorter then Shaun with sandy brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Go take a shower and get ready to go to Professor Elm's lab so you can get your first Pokèmon." His mother said to him after he had finished his food.  
  
"Yes mommy dearest." He said with a grin on his face as he got up and went to the bathroom he had seen on the way down, and started the shower.  
  
Shaun went upstairs back to his room and went to his drawer. He pulled out a pair of underwear(A/N: a.k.a. you know what :P), and pair of black shorts with a million pockets, and a yellow t-shirt that said `ROAD RAGE` on the front and `the first step in admitting you're a RUNNER.` on the back.  
  
He went back down into the bathroom, undressed, and hopped into the shower.  
  
`I could be dreaming.' He thought. Just then he slipped and fell hitting his head. `Well, there goes that theory,'  
  
He rubbed his head. Then he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Shaun, are you okay?" He heard his mom say.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
"O.K."  
  
He got out of the shower, got dressed, and came out still rubbing his head.  
  
"Your PokèGear is back from the shop. I set it back up and put it on your bed." His mom said.  
  
"O.K." He said as he went upstairs.  
  
And there it was, the PokèGear was lying on his bed next to a black fisherman hat. He strapped on his PokèGear and put on his hat.  
  
On his way out the door his mother stopped him.  
  
"Do you want a ride?" she asked. Shaun thought about that for a few seconds.  
  
"Yeah, thanks mom." He said. Then they went out to the car and left for Professor Elm's lab.  
  
Well? What do ya think of it so far? Next chapter, Shaun is gonna get a Pokèmon and start out on his journey. Once again PLEASE REVIEW!!!! And PLEASE no flames. I need encouragement. And also once again Thank You For Reading This Fic! 


End file.
